fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fossil Fighters
Fossil Fighters is a video game for Nintendo DS developed by Red Entertainment. It follows the story of the hero, a young boy, as he comes to Vivosaur Island, becomes a Fossil Fighter, and rises up the Fighter Ranks, eventually becoming a Master Fighter. However, his path is blocked by a mysterious group known as the BB Bandits, who are revealed to be commanded by a bigger, more dangerous force... Prologue The story begins with our hero travelling to Vivosaur Island. The captain asks for the hero's name and their favourite type of vivosaur; diet (carnivourous or herbivorous), size (large and strong or small and fast), and a choice between two vivosaurs that fit the description. This choice doesn't affect much, though. It affects the color clothing you are wearing When the hero arrives at Vivosaur Island, he is met by two receptionists, Beth and Sue. He introduces himself, and the receptionists call for Dr. Diggins, the island's vivosaur expert. However, Diggins is a bit... scatterbrained, to be polite. He leaves for the Fossil Center, and the receptionists direct the hero there. Inside, Diggins aplologizes for being scatterbrained and helps the player clean their first vivosaur head (a Spinax), and revive it. That vivosaur is the player's first vivosaur, and is kept. He then leads the hero to the Fossil Stadium, where they do a few tests before being certified as a Level 1 Fighter. Captain Travers, who brought the hero to the island, gives the hero the legs of his favorite vivosaur, and says that with only legs, he cannot revive the vivosaur; "The head is out there for you to find!" And so the story begins! Chapter 1: The Missing Medals Training at the Trial Dig Site After waking up in his room, the Hero is met by Dr. Diggins, who gives him a Fighter's Journal, a sonar, and a pickax. Diggins tells him to go to the Park Area and talk to Bea Ginner to go to the Trial Dig Site. The Trial Dig Site is nothing more than a circle of dirt in a forest, where Bea explains about digging. She buries three rocks at first; a Spinax (Head), a Shanshan (Head), and an ordinary rock. After digging up these rocks, the hero is able to take one of two options; continue digging (however, there are only four more buried tocks until leaving and returning), or go back and clean the rocks that he found. KL-33N - Eager and Ready Upon arrival in the Fossil Center's Cleaning Room, Dr. Diggins introduces the hero to a helpful robot; KL-33N. KL-33N is eager and prepared to help the hero clean fossils; giving advice during cleaning, and, after a time, cleaning some fossils for himself. After cleaning a fossil, KL-33N takes charge in reviving the vivosaur. After cleaning a few rocks, Diggins will come by with a machine, which he places next to the cleaning panel. He explains that it is a Vivosaur Management Machine; as expected, something with that long a name comes with a shorter name, and this one is VMM! Diggins explains how to use the VMM, and gives the hero an 'update' on how to use it. Upon going back to the Trial Dig Site with Shanshan in hand - er, in medal - the hero sees a young fossil fighter dressed in gold and brown. Holt introduces himself and gets the hero up to speed on two-on-two Fossil Battles. Afterwards, Diggins comes by and gives the hero access to a honest-to-goodness dig site, Greenhorn Plains! Medal-Dealer Joe At Greenhorn Plains, there are not only more Spinax and Shanshan fossils to improve on, but also convinient V-Raptor and Goyle fossils. Go to the back area, and you'll find a guy in a white lab coat. He'll claim to be from the Fossil Center, and say that the area past him is rich will 'rare and valuable fossils', but that Fossil Battles are strictly prohibited. The hero hands over his medals in hopes of finding many rare vivosaurs. In the back area, he meets a girl dressed head to toe in pink, who looks him up and down. However, the 'rare and valuable fossils', tend to be nothing but ordinary rocks to the hero; other Fossil Fighters claim to be digging up tin cans, old boots, and other knicknacks. More on the use of that term later. Upon leaving the area, he finds Dino Medals on the ground; upon inspection, they are ensured to be his. The girl from before comes by and angrily rants about being tricked, then asks that they go talk to the Fossil Center about it. At the Fossil Center, she explains to the receptionist, but is surprised to find that no one is working at Greenhorn Plains today. The girl states that they need to report to the police; straight to Captain Bullwort's office they go. When asked what the thief looked like, she explains that 'he had eyes like a lambeosaurus, and his head was exactly like an anatotitan's'. After learning that a search is going to start, she rants for a bit, then turns to the hero. "Oh! I'm sorry! Here I am dragging you all over the island, and I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Rosie!" Bullwort has an idea for finding the thief. What would any reasonable fighter do if they were to gain a bunch of new medals? They'd go straight to the Fossil Stadium to test them out! At the Fossil Stadium, a Fighter by the name of 'P. B. Jay' - Get it? PBJ as in peanut butter and jelly? He is using Rosie's weakest vivosaurs in battle, and the hero takes care of them with ease. After a bit of converstion, Rosie gets her vivosaurs back, and they head to the Fossil Guild to find out about the man who gave P. B. his Dino Medals, Medal-Dealer Joe. The Fossil Guild information receptionist explains that he said something about Greenhorn Plains, and the hero and Rosie go to the Dig Site to take care of him. Hero defeats him, Rosie takes her medals back, Bullwort arrests Joe, and everything's all knock-knock good-good. Bullwort reccommends going straight for the Fossil Stadium to enter for Level-Up Battles. No big problem with that. After defeating the Rank 1 Master (who ends up being Wendy, the receptionist from the Fossil Center), the Hero is certified as a Rank 2 Fighter. And the adventure continues! Chapter 2: Digadig Village Dino Cakes As a Level 2 Fighter, the hero is permitted to go to Knotwood Forest, where there are Nychus, Venator, and S-Raptor Fossil abundant. However, there is, what, a possible max of three Fossil Rocks before the hero runs into Rosie again, arguing with a real F''ossil Center employee. Rosie wants to go further into Knotwood Forest, but the employee won't let anyone through. Rosie decides to go talk to her grandfather, Mr. Richmond. At the Richmond Building, Richmond says that the area is off-limits; Diggins said something about it, but he can't remember what. He recommends going to Diggins, but Rosie says he looked busy when she saw him. Richmond says they should get a snack; Diggins has a weakness for Dino Cakes. The hero and Rosie go get some from the Fossil Guild shop, which opened recently, and head for the Fossil Center to give them to him. After a bit of seriously irrational ranting on behalf of Diggins, the hero gets a Clearance Card for Knotwood Forest. "Now give me the cakes! I must have them, the sweet sweet Dino CAAAAAKES!" Types and Tricks The hero and Rosie head for Knotwood Forest; however, to pass further, the hero must Fossil Battle to test his maturity level. After learning about elemental types, they battle, and the hero and Rosie can pass further. Near the entrance to a settlement, they meet two Digadig tribe membersm who take them to the cheiftan. The cheiftan explains that the Digadigamid behind their village has had its ancestral key stolen by theives, and that they must have it recovered. Rosie asks why a Digadig wouldn't be better, and the cheiftan explains that the theives are able to fight Fossil Battles, and Digadigs cannot use Dino Medals. After agreeing to go, the cheiftan says that they will be rewarded... and starts dancing? "Digadig... Digadig... Digadig... Digadig... Digadig... Digadig... Diga... Daga... DOOOOOOOOOO!" He rises his arms and strikes Rosie with some sort of mystic lightning! After she recovers, she shouts at the cheiftan, but his spell has caused her to unwillingly speak in the language of the Digadigs. She faints out of anger, and the cheiftan asks that the hero go get the ancestral key. He goes into the Digadigamid to get it. Inside, he meets a strange man in purple clothes, who attacks him to follow orders to keep everyone out. After taking him out, the hero goes further inside to meet a strange dog reminiscent of a bulldog and dressed in similar clothing to the guy at the entrance. After trying to pass, the dog attacks... and fights him in a Fossil Battle? Things are getting wierd in here. Anyways, after taking him out, the hero advances until he meets a similarily dressed man with a long nose, who seems to understand the dog. He fights as well, but after being defeated, he comes in with his 'surefire knockout punch', which happens to be a trapdoor. Vs Vivan After awakening, the hero meets a woman with dark skin, sunglasses, and a whip, who introduces herself as Nevada Montecarlo. She explains that she was taking care of the BB Bandits, who were the theives, and was tricked down that stupid trapdoor. What do they need to get out? A key? No, keymonite, an ammonite that acts as a natural skeleton key. The hero finds a rock and cleans the key, and they get out. At the ancestral treasure chamber, the hero runs into Mr. Long-Nose and his dog, who are shocked that they even got out. A woman's voice shouts at them to start working, and a woman with light hair sees the hero and Nevada. She figures if their going to be opponents, they may as well know their names. "Man's best friend here is Rex. If you happen to know what he is or where he's from, it would be appreciated. The fellow with the long nose is Snivels. That nose isn't just for show - he can smell better than Rex. And I'm the one stuck leading the bunch, Vivan. But you can call me... archenemy." After a bit more conversation, Rex charges through them, and the door closes. After erading a load of letters with a hidden message, the hero looks around, then digs between to indestructible skeletons, which leads to a path out. They drop at the door, and Nevada challenges Vivan to a Fossil Battle. Then realizes that Rex took her Dino Medals. The hero takes care of things here, and Vivan is defeated, being forced to give up the treasure. Back at the Village, the hero gives back the ancestral key and the treasure, a very tacky idol. Rosie shouts at him to remove the spell. However, this only makes it worse, and in anger, the hero and Rosie go back to Vivosaur Town, where Rosie is soon freed of the spell and goes to fight a Level-Up Battle, with the hero hot on her heels. After winning a Level-Up Battle with the Level 2 Master (who else than Nevada Montecarlo? The friendly Level-Up Masters is a reccurring theme until the Master Battle), the hero is certified as a Level 3 Fighter. And here we go! Chapter 3: Mine Cars are GO! Sam Inaro Upon awakening as a Level 3 Fighter, the hero is permitted to go to Rivet Ravine, where a Fighter's Seminar is taking place. Sam Inaro, the seminar's instructor, is asking anyone wh attends to bring them eight fossil rocks. Any rocks are acceptable, and they don't only have to be from Rivet Ravine. Upon bringing him the Fossil Rocks, he explains that his teaching methods are a little... unusual. "Here it comes!" "The fire hose of knowledge, straight into your brain!" "Alikazookie!" At that, he raises his hands and strikes the hero with lightning. You can now dig up coloured Fossil Rocks, one color for each of the elemental types; red (fire), blue (water), green (air), yellow (earth), and white (neutral). Mine Cars Going to the tunnels, he sees a load of destroyed mine cars with a... large... guy in coveralls whom introduces himself as McJunker. He asks the hero to find his tools to fix the cars, and uprgrades the hero's sonar to locate iron tools and whatnot as red dots. Upon finding the tools, battling BB Bandits for them, and bringing them to McJunker, he asks for him to go to town and pick up an Electromite from his apprentice, Holt. However, only a V-Raptor will work as proof that he sent him. If you don't already have one, you can easily find them at Greenhorn Plains. Upon reaching the Junk Depot in town, his apprentice is revealed to be Holt. However, Holt is bored as a rock! He battles the hero for the Electromite. After being defeated, he hands it over, and the hero heads back to the tunnels with Electromite in hand. The car is repaired, and he is given permission to enter Tunnel #5, but is warned that the ones who broke the mine car might still be in there. After going to the tunnel, the BB Bandits Rex, Snivels, and Vivan are revealed to be digging for something. The hero battles them to drive them out, then finds something buried just below his feet; another tacky idol, this one fat. He arrives at the entrance to tell McJunker. Level-Up Battles are starting soon, so the hero heads back to town to participate. After finishing the cleaning test, the hero fights in two battles; a preliminary battle with Holt, and a Level Master battle. Guess who? Who else than McJunker? After gaining Level 4, he shows Rosie, who's preparing for the tests, the idol, and heads out. At Level 4, life's going pretty good! Chapter 4: Woolbeard the Pirate Denture Sharks As a Level 4 Fighter, the hero is permitted to go to the dig site Bottumsup Bay, an area expectedly loaded with Water-type fossils. The receptionist Beth gives the Hero a Diving Mask to go underwater with, and the hero takes off. However, as soon as he enters the bay, he sees a load of denture sharks swimming around, scaring Rosie. The hero helps her, avoiding the denture sharks and accompanying Rosie as she searches for the sunken ship of Woolbeard the Pirate, said to be loaded with gold, treasure, and rare fossils. Upon finding the ship, the hero finds that the place is filled with breathable air. Hmm... Anyhoo, as Holt might say, they eventually reach the Captain's Room, where the ghost of Woolbeard himself appears... and immediately starts throwing orders around? He seems to be missing a beard ribbon, and says that if the hero and Rosie can find it, he'll reward them with treasure. He states that he's searched every corner of the sea, and the duo sets of to start the search on land. Woolbeard vanishes. Then there's a thud. The door to the Captain's Room has been shut and locked, by no less than Rex and Snivels! The hero tries to open it. No good. Rosie calls for Captain Woolbeard. No luck. The two of them look for another way out. A crash sounds as a girl in a white dress comes in.I'm totally dumping Nevada. This game is FULL of fine ladies. She states that she's not there to help them or harm them; she simply needs to survey the room. She leaves, with the heroes on their way to talk to Richmond about the beard ribbon. Door's busted; Woolbeard's gonna be mad. Mercy Bee-Comb! After talking to Richmond, he states that he had the beard ribbon, but gave it to an acquaintance, Nick Nack. He's staying at the hotel, and the duo sets off to talk to him. Nack is a collector of... oddities... who agrees to give them the beard ribbon in exchange for three items, three collectibles that he himself cannot reach. The first is a molted bug shell, which are found in Digadig grounds. Although Rex gets in the way, they defeat him. Upon talking to the cheiftan, he explains that to get the fossil bugs rise and molt, a young warrior must do a Digadig hip-shaker dance on the sacred ground (right in front of the cheiftain's hut!) The bug molts, and the heroes take the shell to Nick Nack. The second item is a fossil sandal. Rosie takes it as a joke, but Nack shows a left sandal fossil, and explains that he needs the right one. Rosie remembers the area in Greenhorn Plains where they were just digging up garbage and oddities. They go off. Upon reaching the area, they run into Snivels, who battles them for the digging. After defeating him, the group surveys the area. "This is where we were digging up that stuff, right? Just a bunch of garbage and other knicknacks... Oh geez!, I can't believe I didn't notice it before. We're looking for ''knicknacks for a guy named Nick Nack... it's like some sort of bad joke." The duo laughs, and quickly run into the strange girl from the sunken ship. Don't tell her I said that, or she's going to kill me. Anyways, she introduces herself as Duna and gives them the sandal fossil, and tells them to "Think of it as a gift for showing me the hip-shaker dance." After a moment of confusion, the hero and Rosie take the sandal to Nack. The last item is a set of dentures of a denture shark. Rosie asks if the hero will go get them himself, and Nack gives the hint that denture sharks take off their dentures in their shark dens, which are covered up by big rocks. At Bottumsup Bay, denture sharks are again prowling the area, and a red one is at home under a breakable rock burying its dentures. The hero cleans the dentures and takes them to Nack, but on the way runs into Vivan, who tries to get the dentures from him. After, the hero gets them to Nack, who gladly gives them the beard ribbon to take to Woolbeard. Ghosts can Fight Too! In the captain's quarters, however, the BB Bandits are tying on a fake beard ribbon to Woolbeard's beard. Woolbeard finds out, and loses his cool, summoning ghost dinosaurs to take revenge on the traitors. The hero and Rosie calm him down, and they tie on his real beard ribbon. He gives two treasures; the knowledge that there's a book on team skills on his ship, and a real type of treasure. A slim one of the tacky idols. Rosie lets the player have it, and they go for Level-Up Battles. After winning two preliminary battles and a battle with Nick Nack as the Level-Up Master, the hero is granted Level 5 status. Nice going! Possible sequel:I Spencer Fellman say there is a possible sequel to the game cause there is evidence from a scene during the game credits, In which BB Boss says "You havent beaten me yet!" in the original game. However If it comes true there might be 25 new vivosaurs (5 per element). We want you guy's to find out what you guy's / girl's to figure how to do the rest. Sorry =) =D Category:Content Category:Fossil Fighters Games